When I was Your Man
by EmmaD14
Summary: I see you and my heart breaks because you're with him. I'd do anything to be your man again. Based on When I was your man by Bruno Mars.
1. Chapter 1

The annoying alarm clock beeped for a minute before I started to move, I didn't want to be late. You always hated it when I was late, guess it doesn't really matter anymore, but still I shouldn't be late.

You would be there today, we always used to go there, I was never on time but I would be today, for you. Not that you'd notice. I wish you did.

I left my too big bed, that felt empty without you. You should be with me. I rush my breakfast and get dressed quickly, I can't deal with the silence I feel when I'm in my own house. The car journey is the same, too much silence and too much of you. I even think the radio was mocking me as it played a song, our song. But it isn't our song anymore, it's nothing, it's lyrics mean nothing to me anymore because I know they mean nothing to you anymore. I parked up, I had to leave the confined space that I call my car.

The cafe was half full, as usual, but you weren't there, why weren't you there? I searched a few more times but still no sign of you. I sat at our usual table, hopefully you would see me and talk to me, unlikely but I still hoped. Please talk to me.

You finally enter the cafe, you don't notice me, you don't even look my way, it's probably for the best. You find a table on the other side of the room, you get your phone out and fiddle with it, texting maybe. I unconsciously feel my pocket for my phone but I know it isn't me your texting, you probably deleted my number, I wouldn't blame you.

You don't move to get a drink, a chocolate cream - your favourite, but you look up and smile towards the counter, I want to look to see who deserves your smile, but I can't take my eyes off you.

Your hairs down, I haven't seen it down in months, your eyes are the same - beautiful and wide. I try to keep my eyes from your lips, the ones that I used to kiss. You look wonderful, happy. You didn't look happy the last time we spoke, you haven't looked happy in ages.

I want to walk over to you, it's been so long since I've heard you speak. I want to put my hand over yours and stop you from fidgeting, but somebody beats me to it.

A man. Someone I've never seen before. He puts drinks down on the table and you smile at him as he sits in the seat opposite you. I feel the jealously , the uncontrollable fire fly through my body to my fists, making me clamp them onto the table to stop me going over to you and him. I have no right to be jealous, you used to say that to me but only now is it true.

He says something and you laugh loudly and it makes my heart squeeze, you never laughed like that with me, and you sounded too lovely to be true.

I should stop watching, it's only hurting me but I can't help but look at you and him. He still has hold of your hand and I look at mine, I never held your hand. It never seemed appealing to me, but now I would give anything to be the one holding your pretty little hand.

He reaches into his bag and your eyes are wide with excitement, he hands you a single rose. You laugh as he tries to put it in your hair, you take the rose from his hand and sniff at it and you smile again. I look down shamefully, I never gave you flowers. I didn't see the point in them, I never thought you would want flowers, damn why didn't I think?

Your food comes, we never got food here. I was always to busy, I knew that you wanted to spend more time with me but I didn't have the time. Now I have too much time without you.

I look away to see your best friend enter the cafe, I don't think she ever liked me, none of your friends did. She looks around, searching for you, she must see me but she doesn't give me a second glance. She walks over to you, her boyfriend walks into the cafe and notices me straight away, he gives me a glare. He never scared me, I was bigger than him, but he always had that air around him that he could kill you with a look. He follows his girlfriend and pats him on the back in a friendly gesture while she hugs you. They like him, I can tell. You used to say they did like me but couldn't get to know me because they never saw me - you were trying to make me feel guilty, but only now do I feel the guilt welling up inside me like the jealousy did before.

I see two other people enter, a woman who could have been a model and a mountain of a man, I've never seen them before but they must know you because they walk straight over to your table and greet everyone like they are all life long pals. There his friends. You never liked my friends and you like everyone. You said they were a bad influence, I should have listened.

You go to the toilet with the other girls, you're laughing again and your whole face is light up. While you're gone your best friends boyfriend points me out, subtlety but I knew they were talking about me. I hear the massive man, who I don't know, shout, "he's the one who hurt our Bell!" I know that they are defiantly talking about me as does most of the cafe, probably. They all glare at me and I gulp, I'm scared because I deserve whatever they plan to do to me and it hurts knowing I hurt you. They look away and I take in a shaky breath.

Your back before I know it but I can't look at you, it's too much. I play with my phone for a few minutes. I'm about to leave, I wish I had left, when you and everyone around you stand up. They all leave as you put your jacket on, he's waiting for you, I sense a few glares but I'm too enthralled with you, this might be the last time I see you for a while. Your leaving but he pulls you back, you fly into him.

"Edward?!" You exclaim, so his name is Edward, stupid name.

"It's our song." He says to you and you melt, and suddenly your swaying and then dancing. People are watching but for now I don't think your bothered about the attention your getting. It's like your too lost in being with him to even care about the rest of the world and what they think. You've never been so carefree, and I'm jealous again.

I realise that we never danced, even though you love to. I never started dancing with you simply because of a song, I never took you to dance. Why didn't I? It's clear that you love dancing.

You stop dancing as the song ends and you kiss, I look away. I can hear cheering and I know that you'll be blushing and I can hear your slight giggle that makes my heart ache. Then my world is silent again and I know you've left.

I know I should leave now, you were the only reason I was here anyway. I get up out of my chair, I'm on autopilot as I get to my stupid car. I hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Are you okay there?" I look up to see a girl, she's pretty but she isn't you.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She looks as if she wants to say more but she doesn't and she leaves.

As I'm driving back to my empty house 'our' song is playing again, and I'm starting to get angry that we had such a popular song.

Im so sorry, Bella. I want to be yours again, I need to be yours again. But your happy. I'm sorry I didn't do the things I should have done when I was your man. I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I should be over you by now, it's been years, but I'm not. Sure I've had a few flings, but no proper relationships. No one that I can honestly say that I loved as much as you or even loved at all.

I know that you're over me, but it doesn't make it easier and I find myself praying that you are missing me, that you aren't still with that Edwin or whatever his stupid name was.

It's my day off today, I have nothing to do since I'm such a boring person. I'm sitting on the sofa eating popcorn when I hear my phone ringing, and yes I am that boring/lazy that I haven't even changed the default ringtone, I stretch for it.

"Hullo?"

"Jacob? It's Rebecca, you know your big sis." My sister's voice called through the phone, I hadn't spoken to her in months, what did she want?

"Haha yeah, what you want?" I knew she would want something, she only rang when she did.

"What no how are you? I'm hurt Jake." She was very dramatic, and continued before I could speak, you know how she is, "to answer your question, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" Well that was strange, we never went out.

"Why? What are you planning?" I asked, suspicious about her motives.

"What I can't hang out with my baby brother without having a scheme of some sort?" The question was rhetorical, but we both know the answer, a resounding no. "So can you hang out with me or not?"

I quickly agreed to go and eat at a restaurant near my apartment. We ate there once, it was nice but maybe that was because you where there.

I got dressed with the least amount of effort that was possible, I'm out and on my way after twenty minutes of the phone call. I was there too early, but I sat at the table anyway. I probably looked like a loner, I guess I was a loner but still.

And suddenly I see you! After years. Why are you here? You are even more beautiful, if that's possible. You seem to have a slight glow about you and your a little more curvy than before and you look so beautiful, why do you have to look so beautiful?

You're with two friends, one of them I recognise as your best friend, the other looks familiar but I can't remember exactly where I had seen her before.

I'm in a little area that from your position you can't see me but I can see you and hear you. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I can't help it.

"Why are you nervous? You love him, he loves you, nothing to worry about." Your voice is still lovely, and I feel myself unconsciously leaning towards you so I can hear more. You seem to be talking to the one I don't know, she's got blonde hair.

"It's alright for you l! You've already got your guy! I've known mine for a decade and he still hasn't got down on one knee!" The blonde replied.

"Calm down, Rose, it's not my fault Emmett hasn't proposed and it isn't my fault Edward proposed before him." Your engaged! Maybe even married! Why? And to that Edwin! I love you more than he could ever love you! It's a struggle to stay sat down but I calm my breathing and continue to listen to you and your friends.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm on edge, I want a family so bad." You pat her on the back.

"Don't worry, Rose. You know what Emmett's like. And at least he doesn't force you to go and watch civil war re-enactments with him and pretend that they are anniversary presents!" You all laugh as Alice, your best friend, gets louder and louder. By the end of her rant you're all in hysterics.

You start to talk but my view is blocked by my sister walking over to me.

"Jake! You look good, how've you been?" I smiled, I'd missed my big sister. We fell into easy conversation, well banter really. We ordered food quickly and since the place wasn't very full it came straight away. We both, being brought up with the boys from La Push, ate quickly. I found myself looking towards you and your friends whenever Rebecca wasn't looking, you where still there, thank God, but your friends had left. That wasn't very nice, why would they leave you?

Rebecca left the table to answer an important phone call and I couldn't help but watch you.

You had your music in, you were waiting. Your phone rang and you jumped, scared by the new noise, and quickly rushed to answer it.

"Hey, you nearly here?... Why won't you say?" Your lower lip pokes out and you pout, then you laugh, "how do you know I'm pouting?" You blush at whatever his reply is and I'm glad I can't hear his part of the conversation. "Edward... Okay, see you in a sec." You hung up and went back to listening to music. He was coming here, great, just great! Please note the sarcasm in my previous statement!

"Jake, I'm so sorry but I've got to go, some work thing, it was fun hanging out though and we should do it soon! Also, you were right there was a reason I wanted to meet up!" Rebecca just popped out of nowhere and started to talk, and I knew she had a reason for this meal! "There's this girl at my work, she's new, and she is like perfect for you! Like no joke, she's called Ness. Please just meet her!" She put her hands into a begging position and her eyes grow wide, like they did when we were kids and she wanted me to do her chores for her.

I didn't want to meet a new girl, I wanted you, but Rebecca was pressuring me. "Fine, I'll meet her, that's all though!" She hugged me and thanked me as she left. I breathed in a sigh of relief once she was out of my sight, I loved my sister and all but she sure was annoying.

After she left I went back to my favourite past time, watching you. I'm not being creepy or anything, I promise. To be honest you're kind of boring and after five minutes I'm ready to pay and leave, but suddenly your face lights up, I want to pretend that your smile is because you've noticed me but I know it isn't.

"Mama!" A voice calls, I can't see it's owner, but I can see a man who looks familiar. It's Edward.

"Maddison, don't run off." He shouts at the owner if the voice, but he doesn't look angry, he's smiling.

It all clicks together when I see a little girl dive into your waiting arms. She's yours. You're a mum. You have a family. You're so over me that you probably don't even think about me. And I realise that you never really were mine, not even when we were together. I was just some guy you knew before you meet the love of your life. I hated it but it was true. I think it helped me, knowing that I wasn't yours. It helped me understand that I had to get over you because my life couldn't stop for something that didn't really matter.

So as I left the restaurant and left your happy little family, that I had to admit was darn cute, I felt like I had turned a corner, metaphorically. Ad maybe I will enjoy my meeting with this Ness girl, maybe she can be the one I was waiting for, who knows.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's my wedding day today. I'm a nervous wreck. I don't know why I'm so nervous because I seriously can't wait to be married to Nessie. She's amazing and I'm glad I found her, well my sister forced me to find her.

You're coming to the wedding, I didn't invite you, that would have been weird. No, Nessie invited your husband and obviously in turn you and your kids. She knows you guys, I remember when I saw your name on the invite list. I'm pretty sure I had a heart attack.

_"I'm home, Nessie." I shouted through to the living room as I went to get a beer from the fridge, "do you want a drink?" I grab two cans before she answer's my question because I know her answer._

_She's sat cross legged on the floor and there is a mass of papers on the coffee table, I pass her a can and lean in for a kiss. "What's all this?" I ask as I sat back on the couch._

_"Thanks, and it's the list of invites for our wedding. We've got to finalise the list so we can send the invites soon." I just nodded not really knowing the importance or the rush, "don't just nod!" She giggled at my blasé manner, "you've gotta check them, like now."_

_I made a big sigh as I moved off the couch to sit next to her on the floor, I leant on her shoulder and pouted, "do I have to? Right now?" I tickled her side trying to sidetrack her._

_"Jacob, stop it we have to do this now!" She finally managed to get out once she had stopped laughing. I pouted some more but conceded and looked over the paper on the table in front off me. Nessie pointed out the sheets with the names on._

_It started with all my people, my family and friends. Everything was okay there. Then there was Nessie's family and... Mr Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen. Okay so I knew that was you and your husband, maybe I knew that because I Facebook stalked you for a few weeks after I'd seen you in the restaurant, but don't judge me I was crazy before I met Ness._

_I must have stared at the paper too long because Nessie made a worried sound, "is something wrong? Damn I thought we had everyone!" She started to move from my side but I moved to hold her waist._

_"No, Sweetheart, that's not it. It's just I know somebody on the list." She didn't let me finish and interrupted me with laughter._

_"Seriously, of course you know somebody half of them are your friends and family! I'd be worried if you didn't know somebody on the list." She laughed a little longer but stopped when she realised that I wasn't laughing. So I was probably overreacting but I had been obsessed with you for a little bit, it shocked me!_

_"No, I know someone on your side." I pointed to the name I had just read. She looked at it with a confused expression._

_"Edward and Bella. How do you know them two?" She looked up at me questioningly._

_"Umm well" my throat was suddenly dry, which was stupid because it was many years in the past and didn't mean anything to me, "I used to date Bella." I said in a rush, she still looked confused, "like years ago! Way before I met you." I tried to justify my past because I couldn't change it._

_"Oh, well-"_

_"But it was years ago, I promise, please don't be angry." I interrupted._

_"Jake, I'm not angry. I wasn't naive enough to think you had never had a girlfriend before, it's a tad weird that it was Bella. I've only ever seen her with Edward and they seem so perfect together. I can take them off the list if it would be too weird for you." She said, she was so understanding but I wasn't going to make her not invite you considering it was years ago and didn't really matter to me at all._

_"No, baby, it's fine. Just a shock to the system to see her name, that's all." I hugged her tight and thankfully she hugged me back just as tight. "How do you know them?,"_

_"Edward was my next door neighbour when I was little, he acted like my big brother, still does. The reason you haven't met him yet is because Edward and Bella along with their kids, Maddison and Millie, moved to California." That made sense, I guess. "I haven't seen them in ages." I smiled at her happy to see that she really wasn't upset about the whole situation she was just happy that she would get to see an old friend. And I was glad that I wasn't making her take them off the list._

So, you should be here soon, you're probably already here. Nessie was so excited when she got your RSPV saying you lot could come. I'm alone in the back room of the church, my dad is out there talking to everyone even the people he doesn't know.

Someone enters the room it's a man that looks very familiar, he's smaller than me but I can tell that he has some sort of power by the way he stands with confidence. I just stare at him, waiting for him to because I'm confused as to why he's in here.

"Hey, Jacob right?" He doesn't seem angry, I just nod at him though as I'm in still in shock at his presence. "I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you, Nessie has told me a lot about you." His hand is out for my to shake and I grasp it tightly to show that I'm not afraid of him, even though I definitely am terrified.

"Nice to meet you as well, Edward." I try to sound confident but I come off as a wimp at best.

"Well, I've got to go and get my seat, good luck Jacob. Treat my little sis right."

"I will, Sir." I don't know why I called him sir considering we were the same age, he smirked slightly and left the room, leaving me to be embarrassed on my own. That wasn't too bad, he seemed like an alright guy. You got a good one Bella.

The doors being opened again and you are stood there, I once thought you to be the prettiest women in the world, now I know that Nessie is but I can still see your beauty. "Hey, Jacob. Long time no see." You smile at me and I smile back, it's like we are old friends reuniting and I guess we are.

"I know." Yeah that's my response, I'm a little overwhelmed by the visit by your husband a few minutes previous to your visit.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, I know everything is going to go well for you Jacob." You speak with a confidence that I have never heard you use before and I nod believing your words, "I guess we made it." You smile widely and give me a slight hug, "see you later."

"Sure, sure, enjoy the show." It always annoyed you when I said 'sure, sure' but Nessie loves it for some reason. You laugh at my statement and leave the room.

Soon my father returns and we leave to go and stand altar. Everyone is talking quietly and I search the people and see my friends waving at me, it makes me laugh at their stupid antics. I see you and Edward. There's a girl sat in between the two of you she looks around 5 or 6 and is most likely Maddison. And in Edward's arms is a sleeping little girl probably around 2 years old she must be Millie. You made cute children. I hoped Nessie and I had that, a happy family filled with love.

I notice my sisters and my grooms men walking down the isle.

And then my view is taken from them as I hear the wedding march and see my beautiful wife to be walk down the isle. She's breathtaking and it's like the entire room has disappeared and I suddenly can't wait to marry you and my nerves are gone because I know this is meant to be.

The ceremony is a blur and all I know is that I must have said the right words because nobody corrected me or laughed. The only bit I remember with clarity is the moment Nessie said "I do." And the look in her eyes, the happiness dancing in the water that threatened to spill from them. And then we're kissing and yet again the entire world ceases to exist, it's just Nessie and Jacob and I love it. Just like I love Nessie. I know that this will be something that we tell our great grandchildren about and they will be grossed out at the thought of us kissing. I see our future and I love it, so much.

The reception runs smoothly and I talk to everyone even your children they are adorable and nice and full of energy and they make me excited to start a family with Nessie as soon as possible.

As I'm sat at the head table looking at all the smiling faces looking up at me including yours. I realise that even thought I wasn't a good boyfriend to you when I was your man we turned out okay, better than okay. I turned out perfect with my Nessie and you turned out perfect with your man Edward. And even though I wasn't your man anymore, I was Nessie's and to me that was so much better.


End file.
